I Am Jack Sparrow
by TruffleRuffle
Summary: The name Jack can only hold adventures...


I'm Jack Sparrow 

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Carribean

Author's note: I tried my luck at Jack life story in a different story I wrote, but then I leanred the truth about his life (Thanks to lovely Wikipedia website) and thought I would give it another go. So...here ya go. Sorry the first chapter is so short. please review.

Chapter 1

The storm outside was causing the boat to rock back an forth like a huge earthquake did a building. The Pirate crew outside was covered in the rain that came crashing down. The wind blew the water from the sea on deck, and a few men had already fallen victom to raging water. The typhoon was unlike anything before.And the death toll for the men on board was rising. A faint light could be seen burning in the Captian's Cabin.Inside, stood the a man, hovering over an indian woman who lay sweating, her face contorted in pain. There was another woman there, who stood near the end of the bed. The words 'Come on...push. Just a little farther now...' Hung in the air as the indian woman screamed in pain. She was giving birth. And her lover who was also the ships Captian, stood over her, holding her hand, his face showing much concern. He whispered things to comfort her, such as "Come on now love.' And 'Just a little more and it will all be over."

The man was right, and soon, the crying of a new born baby could be heard. No sooner, was the baby wrapped in a blanket, and handed to the indian woman in the bed."'It's a boy miss..." The lady who had been running around helping said with a nice smile. The woman looked at the baby boy in her arms, and let out a weak laugh. The baby stopped crying as soon as the woman began to rock him back and forth, and slowly, the baby opened it's eyes, which were a lovely dark brown color. The woman sighed, and a bright smile lite up her face. She then cried out in pain, and the Captian walked over and gently took the baby from her arms.

He looked down at the boy, and then to his lover, who was panting and looked as though she were in great pain. The other woman rushed to her side. The Captian knew she was dying. And she knew as well. These next few minutes were the last she would see of this world. They all knew it. The Captian looked from his lover, to the small boy in his arms, to whom he was the father. He then felt the soft caress of a hand on his leg, and looked down at his lover's dying face, which was smiling up at him, "I'm sorry my love." She said to him. Sorry that she couldn't be there for him. Sorry to leave him with the child. Sorry that she couldn't see the boy grow up.Oh, she wanted to see him grow so badly. Wanted to see him become a handsome young man, and do great things.

"I know..." Was the Captian's answer, and his voice cracked when he said it. But despite the tears that threatened to fall from his eye's, he gave her a Smile, "His name..." He choked out, "What shall we name our baby boy?" He asked, looking down at the infant in his arms, which stared right back up at him with it's deep brown eyes, oblivious to the sad event that was about to take place. The sad event that he wouldn't understand until he was older.

"Jack." The indian woman said. It was a simple name. But at the same time, held so much life. A great name, for a, one day, great man. The Captian nodded,and looked back to his lover, who was going to die any second. He could tell by her pale skin and her shallow breath, she only had moment's left.  
"That's a wonderful name it is..." He said, holding back the sob that was building up in his throat. The dying woman looked up at him, and gave him a sad smile,

"Please...Please don't cry my love." Those were he last words. Her hand fell from it's place his leg, and never moved again. Her breath slowed to a halt, and her eyes drifted shut. The other woman in the cabin stood back in the corner, and looked away, tears falling from her own eyes.

The violent rocking of the boat has stopped, and now it rocked gently, just as the woman had done with her son moments before her death. The Captian let his tear filled eyes fall back to his son, who was still staring up at him. Jack's tiny face then cracked a small smile as he stared up as his father. The Captian's tears fell then, and landed on Jack's cheek's, "Don't worry...I'll take good care of ya...I promise my son.Dawn came soon after that, and the old storm clouds parted to make way for the sun that would bring a whole knew day.


End file.
